


I need you

by GeeHeart



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Break Up, Breaking down, Depression, F/F, F/M, Love, M/M, Murdoc fucks up, Original Character(s), Please read, heart-ache, idk what else to put, new life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeHeart/pseuds/GeeHeart
Summary: Murdoc fucks up big time, and is trying to get his Stu back. Stuart just want a normal life and a boyfriend who doesn't do him wrong. Will Murdoc get 2d back? Or will Stuart find someone else?





	I need you

**Author's Note:**

> I had this thought inside my head, and I was going to go crazy if I didn't write it. So here is 'I need you' I tried my best, I'm not the best writer. But I'm just doing it for fun. (This is short btw) also there'll be more chapter, this website just wanna act like a female dog.

"Murdoc, you never take into consideration of how I feel! What I want, it's always you! I'm tired of this, of you!" Stuart was furious at Murdoc for always fucking up. Murdoc knew what he done was bad, but didn't want to show it. Smiling while Stuart packed his bags. "And I thought you were different."

People always use that line when they're love one does something wrong. But is it true? Do people really drop their old ways? "I'm sorry. Stu, please don't do this." Murdoc grabbed the taller man's arm.

"Murdoc, stop. You're making this harder. I'm leaving." Murdoc could hear the pain in Stuart's voice. The breaking. He didn't want to leave, but his pride took control. Murdoc felt terrible, absolutely horrible.  
He followed Stuart down their long hallway to the door. "Baby, I-I need you." Cliche but true. Stuart kept Murdoc sane, calm. Losing him is like losing his life. He wouldn't feel like himself. He wouldn't go outside. Wouldn't even like colors. That's the power 2d had over him.

"Why don't you get Paula. She seems to fulfill your every need." With that he left. Slience can be so....deafening. Especially when the love of your life left you. Murdoc casted this on himself. If he could redo this moment over he would, but he couldn't. Life doesn't work that way, and if it did. How would you learn from your mistake? 

Murdoc didn't want this to happen. 'Why am I such a fuck up' Murdoc thoughts were getting the best of him. Not only was he downing himself, but he was also thinking about sucide. But something in his heart wouldn't let him. He couldn't go through with it. So he did what he was know to do, drink. Drink so much that he'll forget what he did.

He'll never forget, ever. He love 2d with all his heart. He just can throw that love away with alcohol. Drugs was his only option. Weed, alots of it. Cloud your mind, help you not think straight. None of these things helped him. He needed company. He needed Stu. But how will he get him back?

\--------

Stuart did have the legal and illegal substances to clear his mind. He had friends. Of course Russel was angry and Noodle had sympathy for him. But he also had Russel cousin, Star, for therapy. Help him understand these feeling Stuart had, and help him work it out. And Murdoc's cousin, Caroline, who would knock Murdoc out for even doing that to Stuart.

That night Stuart fell asleep with a calm conscience. With his friends by his side, he forgot got about Murdoc for the night. 

\-----

Murdoc fell asleep high as hell. Remembering everything he did. Every emotion he felt. Every emotions 2d when through. He will do everything in his power to get him back. Even if that meant he has to die for him. He needs his Stu back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. It was short, but if you enjoyed it I'm Happy. Thank you for reading.


End file.
